<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dorothea's New Leaf Turnover by YuriBluflame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332124">Dorothea's New Leaf Turnover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriBluflame/pseuds/YuriBluflame'>YuriBluflame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Goddess in Black [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:15:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriBluflame/pseuds/YuriBluflame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorothea's chance encounter with someone new might give her a chance to have what she has always longed for; love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Goddess in Black [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It seems you guys have been enjoying this little series of mine, so it's only fair to carry on with it. Sorry that it's a little short.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dorothea Arnault was in a mood.</p><p>It wasn't because a flock of boys had confessed their undying love for her (she turned down each and every one of them), or the fact that she had been groped on the bus ride here (it had been a middle man, and Dorothea made sure that he'd couldn't walk for a good few weeks).</p><p>No. No, what made her like this was because of what was happening right in front of her.</p><p>Edelgard, and Byleth, being really, really, <em>really</em> cute together.</p><p>The trio where at Edelgard's home, the house being parent and sibling free, catching up on some needed studying for a test that was quickly approaching. She watched from across the coffee table they used, one hand tapping a pen against her work while the other supported her head, Edelgard doing her own schoolwork while Byleth sat behind her. Sporting jeans and a shirt that clung nicely to her figure, the older woman's arms were wrapped around the younger girl's waist, her legs either side of Edelgard's own and was watching her work over her shoulder.</p><p>What made it worse, however, were the little things. Such as when Edelgard was struggling with a question, the girl would blush a pretty pink as Byleth leaned over slightly to give her a few hints, or when she would get something right, the older woman would praise her in a whisper and leave a kiss behind Edelgard's ear, the silverette smiling shyly from the affection.</p><p>The pair were truly in love with one another.</p><p>And that was why the brunette was in the mood she was currently in. She was jealous of what she had. Sure she liked the attention she got, and for a time it was all she needed. But seeing these two together, made her want the same thing. Letting out a sigh that was louder than it had meant to be, Dorothea put her pen down and stood up.</p><p>The couple stopped whatever cute thing they were doing and gazed at her. "Dorothea?" Edelgard called.</p><p>"I'm just going to get a glass of water, take a little break," the brunette replied, not looking at her friend and teacher, before turning on her heel and made her way to the kitchen. She took a glass from a nearby cabinet, and poured herself a decent amount before gulping the whole thing down. She wasn't thirsty in the least, but it had been a good distraction for her immature thoughts of jealousy toward her best friend.</p><p>Movement was caught from the corner of her eyes then, and turning to see, she saw Edelgard leaning on the kitchen's island, her arms crossed beneath her chest. "Hey."</p><p>"Hey," said Dorothea, turning her gaze back to the now empty glass in her hand. She had hoped for more time to sort out her feelings, but she should have known her friend would want to come and check up on her. Said friend moved so that she was now next to Dorothea.</p><p>"Is something wrong," Edelgard asked. "You don't seem like your usual self."</p><p>"It's nothing, really. I just needed to get a drink of water," she shook the empty glass to make her point.</p><p>"Dorothea." Edelgard's hand came to rest upon the glass filled hand, the brunette's eyes coming to rest on the beautiful engagement ring that Byleth had given to her. Dorothea let out a sigh of defeat. There was really no point of this. Edelgard is her best friend. The platinum blonde was the one that had told her about relationship with Byleth, which wasn't only forbidden but the biggest secret that Edelgard has ever told her. She could have easily not said anything, and sure she might have noticed that she'd been happier, but she wouldn't have known why.</p><p>So if she was truthful to her, why shouldn't she give it back.</p><p>She parted her lips. "It's just," she began, trying to formulate the words, "seeing you and the Professor all adorably cute, so in love each other, made me feel jealous for something that I could never have, I guess."</p><p>"I knew it," Edelgard spoke after a slight pause. "If it's too much, Dorothea, I could ask Byleth to go. She'd understand."</p><p>"NO!" Dorothea shouted, and for the first time since they became friends she glared at the silverette. "You sending her away would make me feel even more bad than I am now," she said, now taking on a calmer tone. The brunette took Edelgard's hands in hers and looked straight into her eyes. "Edie, what you have with Byleth is special and you should be proud of that fact. And you should never, for any reason, stop that for anyone, including me. Understand?"</p><p>She said the last word with a smile, the feelings from before dissipating from letting it out in the open, and hoping to ease the other girls own. And thankfully it worked, Edelgard's own smile now forming on her face.</p><p>Edelgard gave a nod. "Good," Dorothea said happily, "now with that out of the way. Let's go back. I'm sure the professor is lonely without you right now!"</p><p>The brunette then turned on her heel, and began her way back to studying, only for her stop when her name was called. She turned back to Edelgard with a quizzical look.</p><p>"You were wrong before," she said, confusing Dorothea completely.</p><p>"Wrong about what?"</p><p>"You'll find that special someone, someday. I know you will."</p><p>She said that with such earnest that Dorothea couldn't but hope that her best friend was right.</p>
<hr/><p>It was the morning after their study session, and when Dorothea woke up, she felt completely refreshed. Her talk with Edelgard had helped in taking some of the guilt off from her, and with this she got out of the bed and opened her curtains. The sun, high in all it's glory, shone brightly in the sky, caressing Dorothea's body with warmth. It was if it was telling her that today was going to be good, and she was tempted to believe that.</p><p>Her phone let out an alert, indicating that she had gotten a text. It was from Edelgard, telling her that she had gone to the academy early to meet up with Byleth. <em>That's right </em>Dorothea thought with realization. The teacher's suspension days were over and today marked her return. <em>Edelgard must be really thrilled.</em></p><p>She smiled as she could easily imagine Edelgard seeing Byleth before school hours, the older woman seeing her. And with her heart pounding loudly in her ears, she'd run toward her lover, the professor smiling her smile, their arms wrapped around one another, and with no care in the world they'd kiss. Dorothea felt a warmth run through her chest. She really was happy for friend.</p><p>After getting showered and dressed for the day, Dorothea made her way downstairs, her parents having long since gone to work, and had a quiet breakfast. And once that was all out of the way, she left her house and headed to school.</p><p>She arrived at the academy with some other students, and making her way to her locker, the girl paused with her hand on the latch. She had a good (or bad) feeling of what was going to come next, and taking a breath, she opened the door. Like an avalanche, piles of letters flew out of her locker, the girl sighing tiredly as the last of the letters escaped their confined prison. The great mood she had this morning had gone down the toilet as reality set back in. Reluctantly she crouched down and started to gather the letters up, all of them being a confession of their undying love for her.</p><p>Dorothea grabbed the last few and piled them up neatly back into her locker.</p><p>"Excuse me, you seemed to have been dropping this."</p><p>From her peripherals, she saw one of the letters, that had flown further than the others (inside Dorothea wished it had gone somewhere and never returned), was being handed to her. Dorothea let out another sigh and grasped the offered letter. "Thank y-" she started, her gaze meeting the other persons, only for her to stop mid-sentence, the words lodged in her throat.</p><p>Standing there was a girl wearing the Garreg Mach uniform, but it was someone she had never seen before. Her skin tone was slightly darker than Dorothea's, so she was either from somewhere else, or she had gotten a tan. But what got her attention was the high, violet braided ponytail, with a few smaller braids leading into it, and hazel eyes that seemed to stare straight through the brunette.</p><p>And for the very first time, regardless of all the confession she had received, Dorothea's heart skipped a beat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. New Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dorothea... Dorothea!"</p><p>The brunette blinked once, twice, three times before her gaze turned to the voice that was calling her name. Edelgard was standing in front of her, a concerned expression on her face. "Huh? Edelgard?"</p><p>The platinum blonde let out a sigh of relief. "Finally," she said, "you had me worried for moment."</p><p>"Worried?" Dorothea repeated, giving the girl a confused look. It was at that moment she took in her surroundings. She was sitting at her desk in her classroom. When on earth did she get here? The last thing she recalled was being at her locker, watching as a pile of letters had fallen out of it before picking them up. Everything else after that was a blur.</p><p>"Of course I was," Edelgard continued. "You just came in here with a dazed look on your face, and just sat down at your desk without saying a word."</p><p>Well, that explains why she couldn't remember having got here. All she needed to do now was know why she was walking round like a zombie in the first place. Now that she was aware of herself, she finally noticed the sound of cheering coming from the other side of the room. Students where gathered around another desk. Honestly she was surprised that hadn't woken her out of her stupor. "What's the commotion?"</p><p>She heard Edelgard sigh again. "It's an arm wrestling match between two idiots."</p><p>Letting out a soft hum, Dorothea made her way over, curiosity winning over, with Edelgard in tow. She was right when she said that idiots, more specifically two of them, were having it out. She wasn't really shocked to see that it was her two other friends, Caspar and Ferdinand, making this sort of commotion.</p><p>"Are you getting tired there Ferdinand?" asked Caspar, the cyan haired boy's muscles in his arms clenching, the veins practically sticking out in his short sleeved shirt. "You can stop anytime you want you know."</p><p>"Caspar, are you suggesting that I, Ferdinand von Aegir," Dorothea cringed when he spoke out his full name, which was annoyingly most of the time, "give up this test of strength? Never!"</p><p>The two boys were in a deadlock, either Caspar or Ferdinand would look like they would win before a last burst of strength from the other made their arms go back into the middle again and repeat. And neither of them looked to be giving an inch. Dorothea pinched the bridge of her nose, a rush of breath leaving her lungs in a sigh.</p><p>"Do I even have to guess who started this?"</p><p>"If your guess was Caspar then you would be correct in that assumption."</p><p>Dorothea turned toward the new voice, seeing Linhardt standing next to them, his tired blue orbs watching on, unamused.</p><p>"Let me guess," the brunette started. "Caspar came in this morning, on some sort inspiration he gets, and challenged Ferdie to a match. And of course Ferdie being Ferdie, accepted knowing that backing out would only hurt his pride. Which now came to what we see here. Did I miss anything out?"</p><p>"Got in one," both he and Edelgard said in unison.</p><p>She thought so. Dorothea turned her wrist to see the time on her watch and wondered how long was this going to go on for anyway. School was officially going to start soon.</p><p>"It's seems we are at a stalemate here my friend," Ferdinand spoke through clenched teeth.</p><p>"It looks like it," replied Caspar.</p><p>"Then I have a suggestion. We both let go on the count of three. Sound fair?"</p><p>The cyan haired boy thought for a second. "Yeah, sounds good."</p><p>"Okay," Ferdinand started. "One..."</p><p>"Two..."</p><p>"Three!" they both said the last number together.</p><p>...Neither of them made any effort let go though.</p><p>"What happened to letting go, huh?" Caspar asked.</p><p>"I could say the same to you, Caspar."</p><p>Okay this has gone on long enough Dorothea thought. She turned to her best friend. "Edelgard, could you be a dear and help?" The brunette got a nod in response, the pair then making their way to the two boys; Edelgard behind Caspar and Dorothea next to Ferdinand. The arm wrestling couple were too engrossed into their match to notice them and in sync with one another, Dorothea bent forward and blew into the auburn haired boys ear, while Edelgard twisted Caspar's, hard. It was a spectacle to see them yelp in high pitch voices.</p><p>"Dorothea?!" Ferdinand cried out, having only noticed she was there. "What in the seven hells was that for?!"</p><p>She stuck her tongue out in reply, and Caspar was going to ask the same thing of Edelgard. His mouth shut when he saw the death glare the silverette was giving him.</p><p>And with good timing, the bell of the academy echoed throughout the school and not a moment later, their teacher came through the door. Dorothea was glad see professor Byleth working again, all dressed up in a black jacket, blouse, tight fitting skirt and tights, making a good first impression on her first day back. No doubt she'd go back to what she used to wear eventually, and she as pretty sure that Edelgard was blushing pink from the sight of her fiancé in something new.</p><p>"If you boys have finished your little masculinity contest, can I have everyone at their seats."</p><p>It was funny how she knew what had been going on even though she hadn't been in the room, but everyone did as she asked. Situating herself at the front, Byleth opened the big book she had in her hands, about to take roll call, but stopped when a female classmate called out to her. Her eyes turned to the girl.</p><p>"Yes, what's wrong?" Timidly, the girl reached into her bag next to her, took something out and walked up to Byleth. It was a gift, wrapped around with a pink bow. Surprised, the older woman took it. "A present? What's this for?"</p><p>"It's welcome back gift," was all she said, a pink hue on the girl's face. Dorothea thought it was a cute gesture, and turning to look, she saw that Edelgard didn't have a hint of jealously on her features, but instead a smile. Byleth was reflecting that same expression too, thanking the girl for the kind thought. And as if that moment had inspired something within them, other classmates started to do the same. By the end, Byleth had table full of presents from everyone.</p><p>She was truly well loved by all of them.</p><p>Eventually roll call was taken, Hurbert, and Bernadetta being the only absent people of their class. Once everyone was accounted for, Byleth made a sudden announcement.</p><p>"Today we'll be having someone new joining our class," said Byleth. "She isn't from around here, so her English might be a little off. But I hope everyone here will make her feel welcome."</p><p>Hearing that, Dorothea curiously asked Edelgard if Byleth had told her anything about it, the other girl saying that she never did. It didn't really matter though, in fact it was exciting really. <em>It would be nice to have more girl pals around, no offence to Edie or little Bernie of course. </em>The girl must have been waiting outside, Byleth calling out to someone that was beyond the door. When the person came through the threshold of the classroom, Dorothea almost fell out of her seat, her eyes wide.</p><p>Violet colored hair in a high, braided ponytail, slightly darker skin and hazel eyes. It was the girl that she had met at her locker. Now she understood why she hadn't remembered getting to the classroom. She looked beautiful, elegant, stunning as she walked into the classroom with grace of that of royalty. She was beautiful (the brunette knew she thought that twice but it was true) and she knew now that she <em>couldn't</em> have helped but look like one of the undead. Her heartbeat was going ten fold, doing it's best to escape the confines of her chest, and she couldn't blame it for trying.</p><p>"My name is Petra Macneary," she started after Byleth asked her to introduce herself. "My birthing place is from a country called Brigid, and I'm hei-" The girl cut herself off, which Dorothea thought was weird, "-happy to be your classmate from today forward." She ended with a bow, a few claps here and there. However, when she raised her head, Petra's eyes landed on Dorothea. She looked surprised too, but it was quickly replaced with a smile.</p><p>She couldn't explain why, but she wished that she could see that smile all the time.</p><p>"For the next few days, I'd like someone to be a guide for Petra, show her around the academy and the like," said Byleth. "Any volunteers?"</p><p>"Actually, teacher, can I have a suggestion of whom?" Petra asked, earning a nod in response after a thought. Giving thanks, Dorothea watched as Petra made her way past the other students desks. Past Ferdinand's, past Caspar's and Linhardt's and even Edelgard's, stopping only when she was next to... her? "What is your name?"</p><p>The brunette blinked. "Dorothea," she replied.</p><p>"Dorothea..." the girl repeated as if testing the name. She smiled. "That is a nice name." Petra reached out then, taking one of Dorothea's hands into her own, and without missing a beat, she bent down slightly to place a kiss on her knuckles. Dorothea's mind drew a blank, her cheeks and chest suddenly becoming inflamed with heat. She was pretty sure that she heard gasps and murmurs from her fellow classmates.</p><p>"Teacher, I would like your approval for Dorothea being my guide?"</p><p>She did so, and pointed to one of the two empty seats to use for now so they could get her a desk later on. And with that, homeroom proceeded to carry on as usual.</p><p>Unfortunately for Dorothea, she wasn't listening. All she could think about was what had happened a couple of seconds ago, the heat of Petra's lips still tingling on the back of the brunette's hand. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies in advance for mistakes and repetitive writing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>Petra was amazed at the scale of this place that the outside of it didn't do it justice. After their homeroom class, Byleth had given Dorothea special permission to miss a few of her classes so that she could show the new girl around. Said new girl was very glad that she did because the interior of this place was like a maze she was sure she'd get lost in.</p>
<p>Leading her through the school, Dorothea showed her places such as the cafeteria and the gymnasium which also acted as an auditorium whenever they needed it to be. The brunette also took Petra to the back of the school, which opened up to a massive field, where they did sports or hang out during breaks and lunch. After an hour in, they took a quick break in between the tour, sitting on one of the benches in the massive courtyard that laid in the middle of the academy.</p>
<p>"I think I'm going to get a drink. You want one?" Dorothea asked, standing up from the bench.</p>
<p>"I would be liking one, thanking you," Petra replied.</p>
<p>The brunette nodded and turned on her heel to go toward the vending machine that wasn't that far away. Once she was alone, the violet haired girl closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air of the open courtyard. She could hear the birds chirping from above and the traffic that came outside the school's walls.</p>
<p><em>It's very peaceful</em> she thought, before she opened her eyes and then turned to the brunette. The girl was in the middle of picking a selection, and while she was Petra got the chance to admire the view. It was a nice day out, so the girl had opted to take off her jacket when they both got here, and even from where she sat, she saw that the shirt she wore hugged in the right places. Her skirt was slightly short also, showing off the skin of her milky thighs. The girl could feel her chest and face grow warm, but with practice managed to cool herself off as soon as the brunette was done and walked her way.</p>
<p>"Here you go," said Dorothea, handing her the can of soda before sitting down.</p>
<p>"Thanking- I mean thank you," Petra replied, double backing on herself. "I'll pay you back later."</p>
<p>But Dorothea just waved her hand. "No need. Think it as a welcome present."</p>
<p>Dorothea smiled then, and then proceeded to open her own soda and take a nice gulp. Seeing her smile, even for that little moment, Petra knew that it suited her instead of what she saw back at the lockers. And seeing that smile, she knew then that she needed to say something that she had been wanting to say for a while now since coming here. Especially seeing Dorothea.</p>
<p>With that thinking, she waited until the can left her lips before Petra opened her mouth to speak.</p>
<p>Only for Dorothea to speak first.</p>
<p>"Hey Petra," began Dorothea, "What was it you were going to say before?"</p><hr/>
<p>The brunette knew that it came out of the blue, but Dorothea had been curious about what the girl had been about to say when she had cut off part of her introduction. In fact she had a bunch of questions for her, like why did she specifically pick her as tour candidate? Why did she kiss her hand? There was no way she could ask that last one. Even now she could feel the sensation of the other girl's lips on the back of her hand, and it took everything not let the blush escape to her cheeks.</p>
<p>For a second it looked like Petra had been about to ask her something, but she just turned away, thinking.</p>
<p>"It was the professor's idea," she replied after a pause, "to not mention a certain aspect of my life. She told me that if everyone was knowing of it, then they might treat me different."</p>
<p>Why was Dorothea not surprised. Byleth might appear to be always serious in work and slightly aloof when she isn't, but she had a big heart at the end of it all. Making sure everyone was happy was her best quality. Now, however, she really wanted to know what it was.</p>
<p>"If it's alright with you Petra, can I ask what it was?" Dorothea didn't want to force the girl into saying anything, but if it helped that someone other than a teacher knew, then it could be an easier burden to bear.</p>
<p>Petra turned to look at Dorothea for a moment, before turning her gaze away, instead staring at the can in her hands. Her fingers clenched around the tinned beverage and seeing that, the brunette couldn't help but reach over and place her own hand on Petra's. The other girl looked at Dorothea with surprise, and all she did was smile at her. She felt the hands beneath her loosen.</p>
<p>"The truth is..." Petra started, casting her eyes down. "I am the royal heir to Brigid and the next in line for being queen of my country."</p>
<p>To say that Dorothea was surprised would be a complete understatement. Sitting with her right now was literally a princess. Someone of royal blood here in Garreg Mach Academy.</p>
<p>"Wow, now I see why the professor told you not to mention it." If the other students knew who she actually was, then there would be no doubt that she'd be treated differently.</p>
<p>She knew her friends wouldn't care. Lindhart definitely wouldn't give a rat's ass about who she was, and Caspar would most likely say "cool" and be done with it. Ferdinand too would be okay with it, though Petra might get the whole 'von Aeir' thing from him and at that point, Dorothea wouldn't be able to <em>not</em> hit him. And there was Edie. She out of all of them would respect Petra the most. She was all for equality that girl and she'd welcome her with open arms.</p>
<p>That was only her friends though and unfortunately she couldn't speak for the rest of the class or school.</p>
<p>"What about you, Dorothea?" Petra asked, confusing the brunette. "How do you feel about knowing the truth?" she clarified.</p>
<p>Dorothea didn't need to think long on the answer. Standing up, she laced her hands behind her back, looking up at the crystal clear blue sky above.</p>
<p>"It doesn't change anything," she replied. "In fact, it makes me more motivated to act like myself around you." Turning on her heel, she bent her waist so she was eye level with Petra and smiled at her. "That way, you won't have to feel like you have to pretend to be someone you're not around me. Right?"</p>
<p>Petra looked to be in awe with Dorothea before a smile came after followed by nod. The brunette knew then and there that the other girl looked radiant when she smiled like that and promised herself that she keep that smile up for as long as she drew breath.</p>
<p>"Right," Dorothea said, righting herself. "Now that the heart-to-heart is done, shall we go tour the rest of the school?"</p>
<p>Another nod was giving from the new girl, and reaching over to grasp Petra's hand, the pair of girls ran back inside, giggling to each other.</p>
<p>Not knowing that the other's heart felt just that tiny bit lighter.</p><hr/>
<p>The end of the school day came when the chime echoed throughout the academy. Everyone was very eager to get out of the place, if the rush of students leaving the premises was anything to go by. Dorothea was in no rush though, happily walking along with Petra and talking about nothing of importance. Just simply enjoying her time together with the other girl, and by the looks of it, Petra felt the same.</p>
<p>However, the cozy atmosphere they had built up throughout the day suddenly changed when they got to the lockers.</p>
<p>Dorothea stood frozen in front of hers, knowing that what laid behind the metal door were love letters from the boys in the academy, waiting on her to read them and answer. She didn't have to open her locker. She could easily just take her stuff and walk out the entrance with Petra, making it a tomorrow problem. Unfortunately, she'd have to face the music someday, and there was no need to prolong it any further than it had to be. So, clearing her sudden dry throat, Dorothea reached out for her locker's latch...</p>
<p>...Only for another hand to reach out and take her's. Surprised, the brunette followed it until her eyes met the hazel orbs of Petra. And it didn't stop there. Before she knew what was going on, she was being pulled, landing in Petra's arms, a hand on her waist and the other still holding her own. Dorothea's heart started to beat louder and faster at the close proximity, but she couldn't take her eyes off of the girl in front of her.</p>
<p>"Petra..." Dorothea whispered, wondering what was going on in Petra's head at this moment.</p>
<p>"Dorothea," began Petra, her voice husky. What came after practically made the brunette's heart stop. "I'm in love with you."</p>
<p>And with that sudden declaration, Petra leaned forward and placed her lips upon Dorothea's into a gentle kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know that the kiss is sudden (because Dorothea only just met) but there is a reason for it and it'll be explained later.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>